THE MOMENT
by shanniebelle14
Summary: Joey and Pacey finally face up to their feelings.What will Dawson do if he ever found out that his two best friends fell in love ?Will dawson cause trouble for the newlycouple ? Please read and review !xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 The Creek**

Joey Potter sat in Dawson leery's bedroom.Dawson was working on a script for his new movie and Joey was studying for a quiz she had the next day .

Gleefully Joey sprung from the bed confident she knew everything to ace the test."Okay Dawson ..im ready quiz me".

Dawson peered from behide his screen and shook his head " sorry joey im busy, gotta get this done!",he snapped impaitionlay.

Joey fidgeted uncomfortably with her hair, gathered her books and muttered " see ya later Dawson".

Swiftly she climbed out the window, down the ladder,and fell into the wet muddied grass below." Damn it " .

Pulling herself from the ground , she cursed Dawson under her breath and headed over to the pier,her haven.

She almost didn't see Pacey who she bumped into , dropping her belongings once again " hey...you alright potter." he says as he rescuse her possesions from the puddles at their feet.

Guns ablazing she carrys on ahead of pacey without a thank-you." Potter wait... where you heading" and follows.

Pacey planks his self beside a furious Joey.

" i take it it's Dawson who has caused this little tantrum".Joey glances up with a warming smile that pacey knew so well." i know its becoming a habit aint it pace,i just wanted some help for my quiz tomorrow" she said as she shows him her study notes".

What you worrying about potter..you know your a wiz at quizzies,but if you want me to i'll shoot ya a few questions"."uck i dunno" Joey hesitates non-exictedly.

Pacey jumps up "it can't be that bad quiz master's here to help". Joey held out her hand with a sudden change of mind, " okay you have won me over dumb-ass" and flashed a smile.

He pulled her up.

With Pacey's hand in hers,she felt comfortable, like they were meant to walk hand in hand forever.

They stood for what seemed a life-time staring into one anothers eye's hands a clasped before realising rain was trickling down their faces.

They both leaned in for a kiss intill lighting struck,Joey got a fright and screamed, " Hey jo its alright come here" pacey said and took her into his embrace and they both ran to jens house.

Jen just moved to Capside a few weeks before.

They knocked on the door and Mrs Ryan answered " oh god use two come in...use must be cold".

They both walked in and thanked Mrs ryan ,she told them that jen was in her room and she wouldn't mind lending joey some of her clothes.Luckly for Pacey Jack had left some clothes their.

Joey was in the bathroom changing when she heared a small knock on the door "come in" ,the door opened and in came pacey. " Hey uh you ok " pacey asked concerned."am fine thanks".

Pacey nodded and decided they had to talk about what nearly happened between then cause if they didn't things would get awkward and he really didn't want that.

" jo what nearly happened with us ..am sorry ...no, you know what am not sorry cause jo i like u and i dont mean just a little crush ..i love you ever since i saw you ,but you like dawson so i know i have no chance".

Joey was taken back ,she didn't expect this ..but she had to admit she liked him two she felt the spark when they bumped into each other at the pier.

"Actually i don't like dawson. i did for a bit but not intill i noticed you ... i like you , more than like,love...i love u pacey witter and i dont care who knows it".

Joey could see the shock on pacey's face " about time potter ".

Pacey said and took her into his arms and kissed her as he was going to do before the lightening.When they both came our for air they both broke into smiles ! xx

HEY HOPE U LIKE THS IF U WANT MORE TELL ME BY REVIEWING , IF NOT THIS I A ONE-SHOT THING ! THANKS FOR READING ! XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 OF THE MOMENT**

As soon as they pulled back they both knew they belonged together.

They both walked out hand-in-hand to Jen's room."Ooh hey you guys" before she could finish what she was gonna say she saw paceys arm round joey,"Are you guys dating?" she quized the newly happy couple.

Joey flashed a big smile,"Yes..we are" and pacey kissed her on the top of her head."Oh well its about time ." Joey and Pacey just looked ,"uck dont tell me that you never knew use two were mean't to be together,i seen it when i first got here,the spark,the flirting".

Pacey just laughed and held joey a little closer." i better get going,since the raining and stuff has stopped" joey said to pacey.

"Sure i'll walk you...maybe we can tell bessie while we're both there might make it easier"."Oh god ..she's gonna kill us" she said and pacey laughed.

"thanks again mrs Ryan for letting us in" joey said ."sure no problem,now use to get off now and be safe". " don't worry Mrs Ryan i will look after her " and joey smiled at him as did jen. "am sure you will young man" Mrs Ryan repiled.

They both said there good-byes and headed off.

"I think jen is going to be the only person happy for us pace" Joey said sadly,"no ..she wont be" Pacey stopped them walking and faced joey,"Bessie will be to and if your worried about dawson ,dont be, i'll look after you potter" ,joey smiled and he took her into his embrace and muttered to her ear " i wont let him brake us up...i swear,i love you to much " and kissed her neck.

Just as they get nice and cosy they hear a familiar voice.

"JOEY!!!?" dawson said in utter shock at seeing his two friends locked in a passionate embrace.

They both spin round to see a angry dawson.

"Dawson ..man we didn't want you to find out this way"pacey said."No...we where gonna tell you"," What do you mean we are you guys like a couple" dawson said seething.

Suddenly Dawson lungies for pacey and doesn't realise joey ran infront of pacey as she knew what was coming.

Pacey see's red and grabs dawson by the throat ,Squeezing with all his might.

Joey bounces up screaming "Pacey no!!! its not the way ! ."What is the way joey,he hit you...this son of a bitch hit you !!!" pacey said through seething teeth.

Joey tenderly takes his arm and he releases Dawson from his grasp.Joey scowls at Dawson " we never want to see you again, come on pace lets get outta here and coaxes him towards the boat .

They stepped off joey's boat and headed to the potter B&B.

As soon as bessie saw the bruise on joey's face and they cuts on pacey's face bessie knew something was wrong.

"What the hell happened to the both of you ??".

"Dawson" pacey said still angry with his now ex best friend.

"What ...dawson done this...and he hit you two joey ,what the hell caused him to do this???". " well we...me and pace are together now...a couple"

.Bessie's face nearly hit the floor"you...and pacey.." she stuttered

."yes" joey stated clearly."well as long as you both are happy" bessie said moving over to joey and pacey giving them a hug.

"OoOh bessie i am soooo glad to hear you say that " joey exclaimed happily.

"yeah she has been worrying about this since we left jen's ,she was worried that jen was going to be te only one happy for us".

"Uck joey " bessie says and grabs her sister and hugs her ,"i am so happy for you, if your happy" bessie whispered into her ear."i am,extremly happy" joey whispers back.

Joey and pacey head upstairs to get cleaned up as boatie is cooking and bessie asked pacey to stay for dinner .

In the bath-room pacey and joey were washing-up ."you ok baby " pacey said as he put ice on joey's face."Yeah am ok ...its just a lil bruise".

Pacey takes off the ice-pack and kisses it sofly.

"Told ya bessie would be happy for us potter" and pacey smiled as did joey.

"yeah you did witter" joey said laughing.

They were just about to kiss but got interruped by bessie telling them that dinner is ready."guess we gotta go" joey said sofly," yeah we should but ...before we go ..kiss me ". Pacey gladly accepeted and there mouths met.

Later at dinner bessie and boatie couldn't stop smiling for the new couple.Joey was relieved that bessie was beening surpportive.

After dinner , pacey and joey decided that they would go and tell pacey's parents

.But only decideded to go after a debate wheither they should know,as pacey thought they wouldn't care,they would just try and tell joey that there was a better man for her somewhere out there.

But joey said she didn't care and he was the only man for her.

After thanking Bessie and Bodie for dinner they headed to pacey's car and started up the engine.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 OF THE MOMENT**

As they walk up to pacey's house ,pacey stops them at the front door.

"Jo do you really want to do this?,i mean we both know that my mum and dad aren't gonna be as positive as bessie and bodie where".

"i know but who cares pace...we love each-other and no one can ruin how happy we are".

He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

With that little positive speech what joey gave pacey felt more confident about telling his mum ,dad and his brother doug.

As they step inside pacey's house they both felt a little nervous.

"Mum ,dad".

Pacey's mother came out of the kitchen with her apron on and said " hey hunny,joey..,oh god what happen to you both ??" his mother asked worriedly as she noticed the bruise on joey's face and the cut at the top of pacey's eye.

"Uhh me and dawson got into a fight" pacey muttered,"what and he hit joey to???" his mother replied a little shocked as dawson pacey and joey have been friends since they were little.

"yeah well dawson aint my friend anymore,and joey doesn't want to know him" pacey said .

"What caused this stupid fight anyway?" his mother asked

."Well Mrs witter,me and pacey are together now..as in a couple" joey said with happiness in her voice.

" and i think its safe to say that dawson aint to happy " pacey said still angry that he hit his girl .

His mother just stood there shocked.

"Really, thats great ,i mean that you together not that dawson took it badly ..but he will get over it anyway " she said after a few mintues.

Pacey just smiled and put his arms around joey's waist and kissed her neck.

His mother smiled and tells them both she is making dinner if they want some.." no thats ok we got dinner at joey's house " pacey said glad that his mother was being cool with his releationship with joey.

Just then the front door slammed shut and in came pacey's father and his brother doug.

Pacey removes his arms from joey's waist and turns round.

"hey Mr witter" joey said ."hey joey ..what you doing here ?".

"Oh hunny its good news ...pacey and joey are a couple now " pacey's mum said happily .

At first he laughs as if it was a joke then says "Thats good...but isn't there a better man out there for you" and laughs and pacey just rolls his eyes and puts his head down.

"Actually Mr witter i love pacey and i dont think there is another man for me...he's perfect sometimes annoying but other than that.." joey saids and smiles at pacey who has put his head up surprised at his newly girl-friend ,she actually stood up to his dad for him,and smiles at her and takes her into his embrace and kisses the top of her head.

His father just nods and heads into the kitchen ,His brother doug just smiles and gives his brother a slap on the back as if to say well done.

Pacey just smiles and he and joey sit on the sofa."Well potter i think its offical .. you can't back out now" .Joey just smiles "neither can you...and futher down the line you are sooo gonna wanna kill me" joey says smiling.

"Am pretty sure that will happen potter " pacey says laughing to.

Three weeks later joey and pacey were still going strong, they see dawson now and again at school and when they went over to jens but never spoke to him ,pacey had the same classes as her so she didn't have to worry about beening alone at anytime with him.

It also was getting closer to the summer and pacey had some plans and he wanted joey to spend it with him.

He reasently bought a boat which joey did have some doubts about but he had made it fantastic..he made it look like a brand new boat.

He called it True Love

.As soon as school let out for the day pacey decided to let her in on his plans for the summer,"I want us to go sailing","what thats it sailing" joey said disappointed."i dont mean for just like a afternoon,...i mean like for the whole summer we can sleep in the boat.

Joey's face lit up ,the very thought that her and pacey could spend the whole summer together without having to see dawson was brilliant in her eyes.

Just them and the sea she thought happly and she gladly said yes.

Pacey was soooo glad and took her into his arms and hugged her ,running his hands through her hair and gently down her back to her waist and said " thats great potter " and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 OF THE MOMENT**

It was only a few days before summer break and joey and pacey were busy getting packed .

Thankfully bessie said that she could go but only under one condition...have fun.

Joey actually laughed aloud when her sister said that.

She really had the best sister on earth she thought to her self.Pacey's parents didn't mind either .

So all they had to do was wait untill school broke out.

Finally the clock hit 3 o'clock and pacey and joey quickly said good-bye and agreed to meet at the peir in about an hour.

Just as joey was about to leave Bessie shouted on her .."Pacey's on the phone" and handed her the phone.

"hey" joey said." hey potter you ready to go ?" pacey asked.

" Yeah..we're just heading out the door .." . " ok see u about 15 mintues" pacey said."Yeah bye.." ."This is gonna be a great summer " pacey said " yeah ..it is "joey repiled before they both hung up.

Pacey seen joey arriving with her bags trailing behind her and bessie with little alexander boatie and jen.

"Hey baby" pacey said as joey came up to his boat " hey",joey replied.Pacey took joey's bags and put them aboard.

As they started there tearful good-byes,joey spotted dawson so did pacey.Dawson's face dropped when he spotted the happy couple.

He walked over to them and pacey went and stood beside joey."Where are use going ?"dawson asked curiously .."you've got a cheek Dawson Leery" bessie said angry.

"What are you doing here dawson?" Joey asked."i...are use going away for the summer?" dawson asked jealously.

"Yeah ..we are" pacey answered throught gritted teeth."Have a good time ...hope you both break up...well we all know you will cause little virgin joey here wont give you any pacey i mean ..she is just too scared..aint yeah joey " dawson said surcasticly .

That done it and pacey smacked dawson across the mouth.." you stay away from us,and just cause she's a virgin who cares...i dont want her for sex ..i love her dawson" pacey said still pissed off

"pacey lets just go please" joey said pleadingly.

Pacey turned round and looked at her pleading face and nodded.

They said good bye to bessie boatie jen and alexander and got on the boat.

Dawson just walked away obvisely upset and really jealous.

As pacey started up the boat bessie and boatie shouted "bye..have a good time" .

As they got futher and futher away from the shore joey's smile faded.."Jo are you ok ?" pacey asked worriedly as he saw her sad face."yeah...just dawson kinda hurt my feelings.." ,"Joey..are you worried about the sex thing ??" joey just nodded .

"Dont worry baby ..seriously as i said i dont care about the sex..i love you ok ?" pacey said and took her into his embrace and hugged her."ok" joey whispered and hugged into him. Damn dawson...pacey thought to him self as he held joey closely.

As the sun set Pacey was cooking the fish he had caught earlier that day.

Joey also caught a fish which was twice as big as pacey's ."You aint embaressed are ya pace..being beat by a girl ?" joey asked teasely.

"Nah potter..thats nothing to be shoutin about...i'll beat ya tomorrow potter...but for now lets try and be civil for at least twenty four hours huh ?".Joey gave a sulky pout and he met her lips with a kiss.

After dinner they were beat and thought they would call it a night and climbed into there bunks,each with a book in their hands.

Before long they were sighing with boredom,there books no longer intersting them."Are you awake pace..?" joey asked.

"No...are you?" pacey said surcasticly, leaning over his bed only for the blood to rush to his head."what you reading potter?"."Little woman,what about you"."Ok potter ..you promise not to laugh if i tell you?".Joey nodded yes."Well its a book thats always helps me to sleep...Its the little mermaid..."

"Really ?? i love that ...its my favorite fairly-tale".

" Just like us then".

They chatted for what seemed all night before they finally couldn't keep there eyes open any longer, and fell asleep hands aclasped from there bunks.

The following morning they both woke up to the sounds of the birds singing and chirping.

"Uck whats that smell..?"joey complained suddenly getting up pottering round the boat to find the culprit of the revolting stench.

"it smells like fish.." pacey said and stood up to help find it with joey.

Suddenly pacey slipped on the fish that they had forgotten to throw over board last night."Ahhrrr"pacey roared.

Joey laughs aloud picking the fish up and waving it over his face making pacey more annoyed.

Pacey suddenly grabbed joey by the waist bring her down to the ground .

"Pacey !! what are you doing" joey said her smile now faded.

Joey was now on paceys lap ,his arms still clasped round her waist.

Joey struggled trying to get up but stopped when pacey kisses her." you can't be mad at me now potter" pacey teased.

Joey playfully hits him on the chest and stands and he stands too."So what you want for breakfast potter?" pacey asked .."anything ..as long as it aint fish" joey said then smiled."Ok well we have rolls that bessie made up for us..we never ate them last night so we can have them now"pacey said and joey nodded her approvel.

After breakfast they both decided to go for a swim.

Joey went inside to change first.

When she came back out she was wearing a pink bikini that showed off her flat golden-brown stomach and her long smooth legs,her slim arms.

Pacey's mouth dropped when he saw her.."What " joey asked worriedly.."i knew it was too much " she said and went to run and change but pacey grabbed her arm and put his hands round her waist and whispered into her ear " you look fantastic potter".Joey smiled and whispered thanks .

When pacey finally drew his eyes away from joey he went and got changed into his swiming trunks.

When he came out joey couldn't help but look at his tanned chest ..so musculer and handsome she thought.

She came back to reality when pacey came and took her into his arms and said"you ready to go swimming potter"."yeah.."joey repiled .

They both held hands and jamp into the sea.

When they both came up from under water joey smiled at pacey who also smiled at her .

They played for a while in the sea..slashing,ducking each other under,kissing.

When they both got back on the boat pacey went and got them towels "Here potter" pacey said giving her the towel."dont want you to get cold"pacey said with a little smirk.

"Too late ..am already cold" joey said and rolled her eyes as she always does.

Pacey laughed and took her into his arms and rubbed her back to get some heat into her.

"Hmm this is the best summer ever" joey said and smiled "its because of you pacey witter ".Joey said."Yeah..well this is my best summer potter..and its cause of you " pacey replied.

Joey went down-below the boat and got changed.

She sat on her bunk for a while thinking.

She was brought back to reality when pacey came down and said " jo ..you alright ?"."Yeah am ..ok...just thinking about what we are gonna do when we go back say dawson ruins what we have ???" joey said honestly.

"Dont worry potter ..we're gonna be fine,as long as we stick together ..no one can break us up" pacey said sencerly.

A while after their talk, it was dinnner time and pacey had caught a large fish for them and cooked it .

After dinner pacey and joey sat and snuggled up looking at the stars ,listening to the waves crashing,dolphins and wales wayling.

It was perfect.

"Its a lil chilly you wanna go inside ?" pacey asked a lil concerned.

"no..your doing a great job of keeping me warm" joey replied with a little smile as he held her closely."oh really..good" pacey replied also with a little smile.

Just they were about to kiss a other boat sailed up to theirs.

Pacey stood up to see if they need any help.

"hey you need any help ?" pacey said to the people on the other boat.

"nah " said one of the guys.

The guy who spoke jamp onto True Love surprising pacey and joey.

"Hey man what you want " pacey said a little panicky.Then pacey saw the gun and froze.

"Well for starts we're taking over your boat...and damn is that your girl?" the random man said wavin round the gun.

"you stay away from her" pacey said.

"oOoh touchy are we " the guy replied.

More men stepped on board of true love making joey more frightened

."jo get down below " pacey said getting more and more scared for him and joey's life as the men who who just joined them had more guns.

"Am not leaving you" joey practactily shouted.

"Joey just go " pacey said .

"No pacey" joey said stronger this time.

Damn she's sturborn pacey thought to him self.

Just then one of the other men grabbed joey from behind " Nooo let me go " joey shouted with fear in her voice.

Pacey was just about to run to her resuce but a other guy grabbed him .

"Don't you dare touch her" pacey shouted angryly.

Joeys face was full of fear."OoOh don't worry ..i wont hurt her..we will just have fun " the guy said who had a grip of joey.

Joey was still stuggling to get free."well i was gonna leave it till later but lets go and have some fun right now " the guy said with a smile and tryed to drag joey down below.

" NOoooO let GoOO of me " joey shouted.

"let her go now" pacey shouted still trying to get free from the guy who had a grip on him.

Pacey seen the fear in joeys eyes as she was dragged down below the boat which took too men to do as she was strong and really struggling making it hard for them.

Pacey still heard scream which caused his heart to break.

Pacey finally got free and ran as fast as he could as they men took him onto their boat , it took longer but as soon as he got onto true love he ran down below just in time before the man who grabbed joey in the first place had his fun.

" Pacey " joey scream half relieved but but still frightened.

Pacey knocked out the guy who held joey down with her arms and then went for the guy who was on top of her and grabbed him off her and punched him intill he was also knocked out.

As soon as the guy was out cold pacey ran to joey and took her into his arms " are you ok ...did her hurt you ???" he asked worriedly.

"NoOo he was about to but then you came in" joey said through sobs.

"its ok baby am here...am here dont worry" pacey said trying to calm her down.

As soon as joey felt calm enough they went out with joey still gripped to pacey, to check that no one was there.

Thankfully they were away , and so were the guys who nearly raped joey.

Pacey started up the boat and headed to capeside port.pacey hardly left joey's side.

She had a few cuts and bruises on her face and legs but the real damage was emotional.

They both were glad when they got to shore." come on lets get you home huh?" pacey said sofly.

"No ..lets go to you place i dont want to go home"."Ok..lets go to grechen's place she's outta town " pacey replied.

Joey nodded her approvel and they headed to grechen's apartment.

When they got inside joey just broke-down in paceys arms all pacey could do was comfort her and say" am sorry ..am sooo sorry ".

After a while joey's sobs became fewer intill they had gone.

Pacey made her a couple of tea and they cuddled up by the fire and joey said " its not your fault...you saved me ..your my hero" joey said sofly.

Joey felt as if they were closer then ever.

Pacey smiled and held her closer..intill she driffied off into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 OF THE MOMENT**

It had been a few weeks since the accident on the boat ..but joey was sick of being in capeside and hiding so people dont find out that they were back.

So she asked pacey if they could go back on the boat for the rest of the summer.

Pacey was shocked ,he didnt think she would want to go back on the boat but she did and he agreed.

They got back on the boat as if nothing happened and sailed off.

Pacey caught fish for dinner and cooked it.After dinner she and pacey went down below and read parts of the little mermaid to each other.

Joey didn't feel like sleeping alone so she asked pacey could he make a bed with the blankets they had."sure potter " pacey replied.

When he had made it she lay down and pacey was just about to go back onto his bunk."Pace...can you sleep with me ?" joey asked a lil nervous.

"Sure potter" pacey replied and got in beside her and the snuggled up.

Pacey was first to wake the following morning ..he just sat and watched joey sleep.

She's so beautiful he thought to himself.

Since the accident he and joey grew closer.

They did everything together.

They brush their teeth together shared a bed together.

Last time they never shared a bed..always seprate.

He was glad that joey trusted him.

They spent the last few months together going swimming and for the very first time they made love.

Pacey never forced her ,she decided she was ready and they did it.

Under the stars with the whales and dophins whayling.

But now they where hitting their last port.Capeside.

They would have to face everyone's question...the big thing that they both knew was going to be on their family and friends minds.

Did they have sex???."So what are we gonna do ?" pacey asked when they arrived at shore and started to leave the boat.

"About what ?" joey replied."Well everyone is gonna wanna know...what happened this summer".Pacey said with a smirk.

Joey just smiled .."well thats our business"joey replied and gave her hand to pacey to help her out of the boat.

Pacey just grabbed her and kiss her as his hands romed over her back.

They pulled back when they heard a familiar voice saying "oh my god ..hey you guys your back".

They turn round to see a smiley jen."Hey Lindley how are yeah?"pacey asked.

"am good..me and jack are finally a couple" jen replied happily.

"About time "joey said and hugged her friend."So..you guys have a good summer?"Jen said and raised a eyebrow.

"Yes..we did"joey said and smiled and went back to pacey's side.

They chitchatted more for a while then decided to go to jens for lunch ,then would go to bessie's and let her know they where back.

Mrs Ryan made them a fantastic lunch.Jack also joined them.

After lunch they all sat in jen's room and listen to music and talked...

Intill Mrs ryan aka grams to jen and friends of hers,knocked on the door."Jennifer dawsons at the door".

As soon as grams said that dawson was their joey stiffened and pacey felt that she was nervous.

He pulled her closer to him and whispered into her ear " Hey jo you ok?"."Yeah" she whispered back and she felt his arms go more round her waist and she gripped onto him more

.After a few minutes jen came back and said "he just wanted to know if i was going to school tomorrow".

They all nodded.Jack wrapped his arms round jen and she smiled."So...jo did you and pace ...uh get down and dirty?" jen asked in a excited voice.

Joey look at her "non of you business"joey replied and looked back at the mirror in the bathroom.

Jen and jo decided to take a trip to the bathroom to retouch their lipgloss.

Leaving the boys to chat."So did you do it ?" jack asked bluntly.Pacey just laughed.."jacko my man that is sooo non of your business".Jack just laughed and nodded sataficed that his buddy pacey wasn't gonna let on if they did it.

When joey and jen came back ,they chitchatted and listened to lame music then joey and pacey decided to go as they had enough of the lame music jen was playing.

They all said good-bye and would see each other at school the next day.

As they walked out the front door and climbed into Joey's sailing boat , joey was a little quiet.

"you ok jo?" pacey asked as they reached joey's deck and climbed out.

"Yeah..am good"joey replied.Pacey nodded and they both headed to joey's house.

"Hello anyone home ?" joey said as she entered her house.

Bessie came out from the kitchen with lil Alexzander in her hands " Jo your home"bessie said glad to see that her sister was nice and safe.

"Hey lil guy " pacey said taking alex from bessie.Bessie smiles as does joey cause they knew if pacey ever became a father he would be a brilliant dad,better then his old man.

After catching up with bessie and bodie pacey decided to go home and get setted in have a hot shower and have a early night.

Joey thought that was a pretty good idea and said she would do that her self."You are going to school aren't ya?" joey asked pacey at the front door."Course potter..never like me to miss a day of heaven".Joey laughed and pacey leaned in for a kiss.

Joey met his kiss which lasted a few minutes.

The following morning pacey came into joey's room with a cup of coffee.

Joey was her usaul cranky self ..pacey knew it so well as they stayed on the boat for months, and he smiled at her."Morning potter..got a cup of coffee here for ya".Joey smiled grateful"thanks" she replied sitting up .

They arrived at school and had english first.

They sat beside each other as the teacher Mr Jackson gave them an asighment that was about the salem witch trials.

They had to go into groups of 5.

Thankfully pacey joey where in the same group along with jen and jack and since dawson was the only one left he had to join them.

Joey froze oh noo she thought.

Pacey just took her hand and she smiled at him as he did her.

Mr Jackson said they either could do their assighment on paper or on video.

Pacey's group chose video as it would be faster.

Walking out of class jen and jack where chatting to each other.

Just then dawson walked up."Hey you guys...am thinking witch island ..thats where we could flim our documentary".

Just as jen was about to replie joey and pacey walked up to them all."hey you guys" jen said."hey" joey said awkwardly as dawson was standing so close.

"We better get going potter " pacey said filling the silence.

Joey nodded and they where about to go but got interruped by jen saying"You guys...we are all going to Witch Island tomorrow to do our project".Jen said she would phone joey later with the details.

And without a doubt pacey would be there anyway so she could pass it on to him to.

When she got home Joey and pacey decided to do some research about the witch Island.

They decided to go to Mr Green their principle and he said " In the year 1692, 13 young women, well, teenage girls really, were banished to a small island off the New England coast, because they were suspected of practicing witch craft.

One night, a year later, a fire raged out of control, killing them all".

Next they went to Mrs ryan aka grams.she said "300 years ago, harlots who were practicing witch craft were banished to that island. And what happened there has proved positive that the good Lord doesn't take lightly to those who dabble in the black magic".

Next they went to Bessie and she said "One time in high school, this guy disappeared there. He was a big stoner. One of those guys who have Led Zepplin's "Four" playing in his head at all times. So everyone said he probably got wasted and drowned. I don't know. Some people say the witches got him".

They also went to some students at their school ,one of them said "Yeah, well kids just mysteriously disappear there over the years and they say it's the witches or whatever. But I think the CIA or the NSA had something to do with it. It's just like our government to come up with some occult back story to cover up their male thesis.

After a few hours doing research jo and pacey decided to go to the B&B.

They went straight to her room after getting snacks as they haven't ate for a few hours."So potter what time did Mrs Lindley say she would phone you".Joey was about to replie when her phone rang."Ah now" she said and picked out the phone"hey".She and jen talked for a few minutes then she hung up.

"Well we have to meet her and jack around 10 ..and dawson will meet us their too" as soon as she said his name she clamed up.

Pacey noticed it and stood up and walked over to her " hey...don't worry about dawson..everything is gonna be fine potter ...i'll make sure of it " pacey said and they both kiss gently at first then became more passionate.

The next morning joey and pacey woke up around 8oclock.

Joey raced to the shower before pacey could get in.

She came out in a Bright pink towel with her hair soaking wet and pacey thought she looked sexy."Damn jo you look great".Joey smiled and said hurry up pace we need to meet the gang".Pacey nodded and went to the shower.

As soon as they both had breakfast and where ready they headed to the place they would get the boat and hewad over to Witch Island.

Jen and Jack where already their.

"Hey you guys ..we're just waiting on dawson ,and he is bringing the video camera".Joey and pacey just nodded

.Finally dawson arrived and they headed out to the island.

A girl Wendy met them as they stepped off the boat.And she said "Hey guys! Welcome to Witch Island. I am Wendy Dowlripple of the Capeside historical society and I'm here to answer any questions that you may have about Witch Island. Which, I'm ashamed to say, represents a particularly dark period in our nation's history".

Jen just said "Oh, dear God.Pacey and joey laugh as jen isn't scared to say what she feels.

Wendy just shrugged it off and said to them ": . Come with me. I'll take you to the cemetery. Goes over real well with you film maker types. Got a lot of atmosphere".

The headed off with her.

As they arrived joey noticed something that she thought was weird and said "There's only 12".Dawson didn't know what she was talking about and said " What?" a lil cheekily.

Joey just glared at him and said "Well, there was 13 witches, Dawson. 13 girls were sent here and there are only 12 graves".

Wendy's eyes got wide and said "Smart girl. Nobody ever picks up on that. Her name was Mary Waldeck".

Dawson just ignored joey and said"What happened to her?".

Her body was never found. No one knows for sure what happened but there are two distinct schools of thought. Those who like a good ghost story, well they believe she really was a witch and she haunts the island to this day. But, for those romantics out there, they believe that her lover came and took her away from this awful place" wendy said."Her lover?" joey said getting interested.Yeah. I'll give you the Cliff's Notes. Mary's an orphan. She's taken in by a family named the Bennett's, and raised along their own son, William. William and Mary got along famously. So much, so in fact, that in time, they fell in love" wendy said.

Dawson just said "Uh oh.

"One night, Mary and William were found in bed together. This did not go over well with the God fearing Bennett's. And in a blink of an eye, Mary was no longer their daughter. She was a witch".Wendy continued.Joey held pacey's hand tighter and said "How horrible".Wendy continued"Can you imagine what this poor girl had to go through? This is a young girl no older than you, put on trial, banished to some God forsaken island for crimes that she didn't even understand, much less, commit. She was separated from the love of her life. I think that that's what makes this island such a charged place. Cause, if you've ever loved somebody that you couldn't be with, you can feel it in the air. Sadness, longing, the uncertainty".

Pacey was just listening to this convo then decided to join in "What about the fire? Where did that happen?".Through the woods, at the church".Wendy repiled.Dawson was excited about this and said "Can you take us there, I'd love to get some footage".Wendy eyes went wide "No, because I never, ever go into the woods. And if you kids are smart, you won't either. But if you do decide to go, we have some maps inside the gift shop".They nodded and headed to the gift-shop.Here, this will take you through the woods and to the church. And, oh yeah, don't get lost because it's very dark, it's very dangerous, and there's a slim chance that you will never bee seen or heard from ever again. Kay?"wendy said handing joey and pacey the map.

They headed into the woods pacey's arm was round joey as she was a lil freaked.

Dawson was a lil jealous and moved on a lil quicker and filming a few things.

The finally arrived at the church and went inside suddenly they hearing screaming and shouting from outside.

Fire is shooting in through the windows,

Joey and pacey cuddle grab a hold of each other and jen and jack do then same dawson just stands near jack,

The people outside yelling continues.

The four try to push the door open, but to no avail.

Suddenly the fire and noise stops.

Joey tries the door again, and it casually opens.

They run outside."Can we just go home now?" jen said freacked out.Jack held her closer.

"Look, I don't care if we have to swim home, let's just get the hell out of here".Pacey knew she was scared so he just held her more closer then he did before.

"There's got to be a logical explanation for all this".Dawson chimed in.

"Okay, why don't you send us a postcard, Spock, cause I for one am not sticking around to find out".pacey said and they all ran to the deck and they noticed that their was a boat.

"Hey, the boat's there".joey said.

"Get in, get in, get in! pacey said .

Jen said go go go !!!" she said and they all board the boat.

The next day in class the class are watching the video the gang had filmed.

After the film finished dawson said "But honestly, I had envisioned a much more straightforward documentary of the history of witch island, but I was surprised by what I found there. A love story. Pure and simple. Two soul mates torn apart by the social climate of their time. And though what happened to us on the island is certainly open to your own interpretation, there's no disputing the fact that the island embodies the emotional turmoil of a girl who didn't know what the future held for her and the boy she loved".

Mr Green their headteacher and mr jackson loved it mr green said "It's nice work, Mr. Leery.

A tad derivative in the wake of the whole Blair Witch phenomenon but inspired work none the less. I particularly liked the part that.." he was interupped by a girl in the class

".Wait, what's that all about? (Pointing to the screen).

Dawson didnt know what she was talking about "what ?" he said looking as did everyone eles.

The girl continued" It looks like two people standing on the dock, watching you go. See, look close? (Dawson rewinds the tape and pauses it, two distinct figures are now shown standing on the dock as they drive the boat away.

Dawson gives Joey jen jack pacey a look.

The rest of the class notice it also, and have an odd look on their faces).

As dawson and the the rest of them walked out of class joey said "I mean, who else could it be other than Wendy and that boat guy. I mean, he's a guy, she's a girl, they both have access to the island. They left the boat out there for us, I mean, it's the only possible explanation".

"Only possible explanation?" Dawson said a lil cheekily.

"well Let's hear your version." joey said getting annoyed at dawsons lil cheeky remarks.

"Okay. The girl is Mary Waldeck and the guy is William Bennett. Look at those clothes. I mean, that hat is 17th century clothes if I've ever seen them".Joey laughed a lil and pacey smiled at her ."I think the crack habit is definitely come between you and your cognitive powers, Dawson. Obviously Wendy and the boat guy were screwing with us the whole time".

Satafied with her smart comeback her and pacey walked away hand and hand leaving dawson to look at them walking away !.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 OF THE MOMENT **

It had been a few weeks they had been back at school now and joey and pacey were glad it was friday.

As Joey,pacey,jen and jack decided to go camping for the weekend.

As soon as school let out joey and pacey went to the B&B and started to get her stuff together.

Joey said to jen she would phone her when they where finished packing a few things and get the tent and stuff."Come on potter ,..we aint going on holiday...its camping".Pacey said as he sat and watched joey pack a few things into a bag.

Joey turned and faced pacey and smiled.

Joey continued to pack then said "am done " to pacey.

He stood and went over to her and took her into his embrace and kissed her."About time potter"Pacey said smirking.

Joey hit him on the chest playfully" watch it witter ,i might just decided not to come"joey said with a smile.

"OoOh no we wouldn't want that "pacey said and grabbed her for another kiss.

After a few minutes kissing joey said "I better call jen,since we're ready to go". she started to walk over to her phone.

"I know jen and jack are our friends but do they need to come ...i mean we could just be alone "Pacey said with a smile.

Joey smiled too."Their coming !!"joey said and pacey laughed..."Ok jo if you say so ...if you don't want time alone with me ..then thats fine"pacey said in a sad voice but had a smile just to let joey know that he was kidding and he didn't really mind jen and jack coming.

Joey phoned jen and told her that they would be over soon as they had to stop by pacey's to grab his bag.

They all decided during the week that they would go and thats why pacey's bag was already packed.

They stopped by pacey's and grab his bag and headed over to jen's.

As they stepped out of the car the bumped into dawson.

It was always awkward now between the three of them now."Hey " dawson said quietly."hey " joey said even quieter."Where use headed ?"."We're going camping for the weekend"Pacey said.

"Have a good time"dawson said and walked off.

He also said losers under his breath and didn't think they heard it but they did.

Pacey was about to go and pull him up intill he felt the touch of joey's hand in his..."Please just lets forget it ?"joey pleaded."Ok...but just so you know am doing it for you "pacey said with a smile.

"Thank you"joey said and he wrapped his arm round her and they continued walking to jen's.

Walking throught the front door and straight to Jen's room.

Jen and jack were in the middle of a passionate kiss when they both walked in." Ooh sorry do you guys want us to give use some time alone ?" joey asked teasingly.

"No its ok ...we're ready to go..."jen said smiling.

"Yeah...uh we're ready" jack said blushing a little.

After a while driving in the car they finally arrived at their camping site.

"You girls start setting up the tents and me and jack will go and collect firewood" pacey said.

The boys headed off into the woods,it started to get dark the wind had also picked up which made it harder to try and set up the tent,it was already hard as non of them knew how to set the bloody thing up which annoyed them both.

Since the tent thing wasn't working out they decided just to chat and wait for the boys to come back.

They talked about jack pacey and other things.

suddenly they heard a wolf howling which scared both of them."I wish the guys would hurry back" jen said."Yeah...plus its cold" joey added.

They chatted more intill jen said "did you hear that ???" in a frighted voice.

Joey looked around and finally said "what ??".

This time the sound was louder .."THAT"jen said more frightened.

"i heard it " joey said slowly.

With the wind blowing around the trees it cast shadows all around .

Suddenly someone grabbed joey from behind and she scream at high pitch.

Pacey then realised he went to far and said " jo..jo its ok ...its ok its me ".Joey's heart was beating fast.

Jen was scared as well ,but jack was back too so she just held onto him."Damn it pacey !!!! you scared the hell outta me" joey said.

"i am soooooo sorry jo ..i mean it am so sorry baby".pacey said trying to cuddle her,but joey pushed him away annoyed.

Finally after a few minutes joey calmed down and let him hold her intill she calmed down."You do that again i swear i will seriously hurt you" joey said still a lil shaky.

"I promise i wont .."pacey said and hugged joey closer and gave jack a should'nt have done that look.

Jack just nodded.

Since the boys had a lot of making up to do they wern't annoyed that they had to do the tents and the fire.

They were roasting mash-mallows in the fire and they all talked too.

Jen and jack were tired so they decided to go to their tent.

Joey and pacey sat round the fire for a while longer."i am really sorry you know jo...i shoulda known "pacey said.

"Its ok " joey said quietly.

Paceys arms were wrapped round joey's waist and he was kissing joeys neck,they listened to the birds chirping and and the wolfs howling.

They looked up at the stars and kissed and talked somemore.

They finally couldn't keep their eyes open so they headed to their tent and got changed and slipped into their joined sleepingbag.

The next morning joey woke alone

.She unzipped her tent and stepped out to see jack and pacey busy making breakfast.

She smiled to herself."hey sleepy head" pacey said to her and smiled.

She just walked over to him and gave him a kiss and said morning to jack."So jack where's jen?" joey.

"uh...she's still sleeping ..she didn't sleep well last night so..!"Joey looked like she was going to say something eles but just nodded.

Suddenly a whiff of breakfast hit her , joey felt dizzy ,like she was going to throw-up.

She grabbed a hold of pacey so she wouldn't fall."Jo..are you ok ?" pacey said as he realised that she had gone totally white and he had to hold onto her to stop her falling.

"i..i just feel light headed..."joey said and then fainted and pacey catched her.

"Jo joey are you ok ??? he asked trying to bring her around.

After a few minutes joey's eyes fluttered open."hey jo ..jo hunny are you ok ?" pacey said as he saw her come round.

"i uh...what happened?" joey asked with a weak voice.

"You fainted baby..are you ok ?"pacey anserwed.

"Uh..yea...yea am ok" joey repiled and stood up still a lil dizzy.

"Maybe you should rest?" jack said.

"Yes..come on i'll come with you to the tent and i will bring you your breakfast too".Pacey said as he started to guide her to the tent with his arms around her waist.

"oOoh no i can't eat anything..i still feel a lil sick"joey said as she and pacey stepped into the tent.

"God...i really don't know whats wrong with me...maybe i've for a stomach bug".

"yeah..maybe...you want to go home ?"pacey asked as he let joey sit on his lap.

"No"joey repiled quickly"am enjoying this so far ".Pacey smiled "ok".

After her nap joey woke still feeling light-headed.

She stood up and stepped out into the daylight.

The bright sun hurt her eyes..but only for a few seconds."Hey joey..i heard you wern't well how are you now?"jen asked.

"I..uh..am ok.."joey repiled .

Pacey saw joey and walked over to her.."Hey ..you feeling better?"pacey asked as his arms automaticly went round her waist .

"yeah am good"joey said.

"good ..cuz we're going climbing...as in rock climbing"jen said excitedly.

Joey just nodded."Jo..are you sure your ok ..you still look a lil white"pacey asked concerned.

"Yes...climbing rocks sounds sooo exciting..i wouldn't miss it for the world"joey said .

Pacey smiled..yeah she's back to her old self he thought..well since she was being surcastic about rock climbing.

Finally jack came back with the rock climbing stuff like ropes and stuff.

They headed out to the big rocks they were gonna spend most of their afternoon.

Pacey helped joey get ready to climb and jack done the same for jen.

As soon as they made sure they were safe they began to climb."How you doing potter ?" pacey asked outta breath.

"oh..fine am a great climber"joey said also outta breath.

Pacey smiled and carried on.

Jen had stayed close to jack.

Suddenly jack and jen heard a high pitched scream from someone they knew.

"Joey !!!" pacey shouted as he saw joey fall backwards and was travelling fast to the ground.

She was still screaming"help ahhhh...paceyyyy!!!!".Pacey somehow managed to jump futher than joey and was at the ground before joey.

Joey realised that he was down their and he might be able to catch her.

And catch her he did.Jack and jen where still up high but gradaully came down slowly.

Pacey let joey stand on her own two feet and she grabbed him shaking " i ...i was soo scared"Joey said as she held onto him

."i know ,...its ok ..its ok i got you ..i got you "pacey whispered.

"She ok?" both jen and jack asked .

Pacey nodded"yea..she'll be fine".

They sit by on the ground and start to eat lunch..."here "pacey said as he handed joey a sandwich.

Joey made a face like he wasn't feeding her a all."uck no...i feel sick .." joey said."I thought you felt ok?" pacey said ...with a worried look on his face.

"I did ...but now i feel like am gonna throw up everywhere"joey replied.

"Come here .." joey looked at pacey

" come here" pacey said again.

Joey stands and pacey sits her between his legs and his arms go around her .

"Am feeling better already" joey said smiling.pacey smiled too.

Its later on and they all had just got back from the rocks.

"Gosh..am tired"complained jen.

"Yeah me too"joey repiled.

They headed to the same tent and sat and chatted for a while,Leaving the boys to chat.

Joey and jen where nearly asleep when pacey and jack came walking into the tent, pacey picked up joey and said " lets go ..potter ..to our own tent".Joey just said"hmm yea yea ok " and snuggled up to his neck.

Pacey gently put her down and pulled the covers over her and climbed in beside her .

"Hey jo.." pacey said."You would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you ?" pacey asked nervously.

"yeah of course " joey replied sleepily.

"Good-night baby and sweetdreams" pacey said and joey said the same thing.

Pacey feel asleep with the thought of her in his mind ,how beautiful she was,how strong,how sturbon,how kind...he just loved everything about her.

The next morning joey woke up with pacey's arm round her ,she felt safe.

Suddenly she felt ill,like she was gonna sick...,she ran out of the tent and was sick.

Pacey woke suddenly when the tent was quickly open and joey wasn't there.

He pulled on his top and stepped out of the tent.

He saw joey throwing-up and he ran to her."Jo ..are you ok ??" he asked as he kneeled down beside her.Joey just nodded.

"Yeah..am good,now iv'e stopped being sick !".pacey guided her back to the tent.

"We're going home tonight anyway ..so you can get your proper rest"pacey said as joey sat on his lap,her legs wrapped round him ,his arms around her waist,her arms round his neck.

A few hours later joey and pacey went out side down to the lake and joined jack and jen.

They where splashing each other and ducking each other under..."Reminds you of the summer don't it ?" pacey whispered to joey and smiled."Yes...very familiar " joey said smiling too.

The pair continued to watch jack and jen.

After dinner they decided to head back to capeside...even though they didn't want to they had to as they had school the next day.

It was a long drive home and they had to stop now and again as joey had to be sick.

All she could say every time was"sorry guys".but pacey shushed her ..told her it didn't matter.

Jen and jack looked at each other as they had to stop once again to let joey out to be sick."I think she's pregnant" jen said to jack.

"Yeah...but we don't know if they had sex on the boat so !" jack .

"Good Point"jen said.

Finally they arrive back home,they said bye to jack and jen.

Pacey decided just to stay with joey for a while as she looked really white.

"pacey really am ok...you can go if you want ".joey insisted.

"No potter am telling you am having fun watching...this movie with you".Pacey had decided to stay the night and watch movies with his beautiful girlfriend.

Finally joey had fallen over to sleep and pacey turned off the t.v and carried her into bed.

The next morning joey woke up alone.

She walked into the living room after she had a shower and got ready for school.

"Hey ..have you seen pacey?" joey asked bessie who was watching bodie cook.

"Yeah he had to go ..he said he would see you at school"bessie said.

Joey nodded and headed off to school.

Joey was about to head to class when she felt a hand come from behind and drag her into a dark room.

She was screamning so the person who grabbed her put his hand over her mouth.

The person finally let go of her and she turned round ...and saw dawson.

"Dawson you son of a bitch what the hell are you doing"Joey said pulling away from his grasp.

Pacey walked into homeroom and joey wasn't their.

He sat down anyway ...she might just be late he thought.

"You're mine ...finally we are alone " dawson sneered.

He grabbed her waist which caused joey to shiver ..she scream for help and for him to let her go ." HELP !!! " joey screamed.

Pacey thought he heard something...but left it.

Suddenly he heard it again and it was loud and clear ..he realised it was joey.

He jamp of his seat like he sat on a pin.

He ran towards the screaming.

He realised it was coming from the jantors cupboard.

He opened the door and saw dawson kissing joeys neck,joey crying trying to get him off."Jo" pacey said and pulled dawson off

.He punched him and he fell out the door into the corridor.

Pacey followed and screamed " HOW DARE YOU ..YOU SON OF A BITCH ...YOU LAY A HAND ON HER AGAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY".pacey said seething.

Pacey gave him one last kick to the chin and went to joey.

She was shaking and crying and as soon as pacey came over she just grab him and hugged into him.

Pacey tryed to soothe her." its ok...its ok am hear ..am hear " pacey whispered into her ear.

The school's head teacher came out and asked what the hell was going on.

Pacey told him the whole story.

Mr Green was shocked and he told dawson that he was surspended.

Dawson just walked off.

Joey and pacey just watch him leave.

Pacey's arms round her waist and joey was clinging to pacey

."Its ok ...its ok bye ..he will pay ..he will pay" pacey whispered.

Joey let one more tear drop and then willed herself not to cry anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 OF THE MOMENT**

"I made you an appointment at the docters jo" bessie said as she got alexzander's breakfast ready.

Joey just groaned " do i have too ?".

"Yes you do ...you havn't been well for weeks now".

Joey just nodded and headed to the phone and rang pacey's number.

She heard it ring a few times and finally pacey picked up" hello?".

"Hey pace its me" joey said into the phone.

"oh hey potter,how are you this morning?".

"Am fine ..i am just phoning you to tell you i wont be in school till lunch time ...i have a docters appointment".

"Finally bessie is making you go huh ?".Joey just smiled and whispered yes.

"Well potter you want me to come ?" pacey said .

"No..its ok bessie is coming" joey replied.

"Ok...i'll see you later at school then ".

" yeah bye sweetie".

"Bye baby ".

They both hung up.

Joey went and got ready and was just waiting on bessie.

Finally she was and they arrived at the medical center.

She waited a while in reception then her GP Dr holmes called her in.

She asked whats been going on.

"Well.. don't give me a lechure...but i think i might be pregnant ..am 3 weeks late and well i need you to tell me if i am"joey said surprising Bessie as she didn't know anything about her little sister being late.

"OK...i'll take a urine test ".Joey just nodded as she took the lil tub and headed to the toilet.

She came back with the lil tub and DR holmes gave it to the nurse to check.

"It will only take a few minutes...to check"she said .

Finally Dr Holmes got the results and he sat down and faced joey seriously."Well you're right ..its postive".Joey just looked at her stunned.

Bessie also just looked.

After a long period of silence joey stood up and was about to run off but the docter grabbed her back and said " we need to talk about this Miss potter !".Joey just looked at him and said " No not now !!" and ran off.

It had been a few hours since joey found out about her pregnancy and she was lying on the couch with a blanket over her.

Pacey had phoned a million times but joey just dodged his calls.

He got sooo worried that he finally came over.

Bessie told him that she wasn't well and didn't want to see anyone.

He could'nt believe that she wouldn't want to see him.

After a while finally bessie and bodie left ,went out for a romantic dinner.

Pacey came to the door hoping joey would see him.

Joey answered the door after a few chaps.

As soon as she seen him she tryed to slam the door in his face."Woa...jo what you doing whats the matter??" pacey said as he tryed to get in.

Finally he got in as he was stronger then joey.

He saw that joey had been crying and she still was.

He closed the door and walked over to her."Hey baby whats the matter ??".

"Pacey just leave me the hell alone !!!!" joey shouted and pushed him out the door as he said " woa jo jo ..whats wrong.

Joey was sobbing uncontrolably and sank to her knees.

The morning brightness shined through joey's window and it woke her up.

She had to go to school even though she didn't want to.

She ate a lil bit of breakfast and headed to school.

She was heading to her locker when suddenly she felt dizzy and she saw pacey she tryed to say his name bit she fell to the ground instead.

Pacey saw this and ran over to her ." jo .. jo whats the matter can you hear me ?".

Joey had stared fitting now.pacey was scared ..he had never saw her this way.

An other student phoned an ambulance.

Finally they arrive and tryed to stable the fitting joey.

The got her on a strecher and put her into the ambulance and pacey went along too.

The rushed her through the doors and the docters were fussing over her."Whats the matter with her ..???" pacey asked worriedly.

"Am sorry sir but step back ..you can see her later when we stablise her"said one of the docters.

" no .. not intill you tell me whats wrong with her ??".

The docter gave in and finally said " Looks like ectopic..".

"Ectopic ..what ??" pacey said.

"Pregnancy of course".

Pacey looked at him as the door got slammed in his face and he watch stunnedly as they worked on joey.

Pacey called bessie and she came up straigh away.

Jen and jack also came along with grams.

Finally after hours of waiting a docter came out and started to speak.

"Well we have stabled joey but am sorry to inform you all that she lost the baby.

She had internal bleeding ..we had to operate on her..it was touch and go but she's stable the now ...although we need to keep an eye on her for a few days ..just to make sure she is fully recovered ".

Everyone just stared at the docter.

Bessie finally got up and said thanks to the docter and went over to pacey as he was really upset.

"How...How can this happen " pacey said sobbing into bessies arms.

"Its ok...but the bright side is joey is ok " bessie said trying to make him feeling better.

"Yeah ...it is ".Pacey walked over to the docter and asked if he go in and see her.

The docter showed him where she was and he went in.

He saw her lying on the bed with medical tubes and machines all around her.

Her eyes where closed but slowly opened when pacey took her hand.

"Hey.."she said weakly."Hey " pacey said and he gave her a kiss.

"Am sorry pace ...about last night" she was going to go but pacey cut her off by kissing her .

"Its ok ..i understand its ok baby ".Joey just smiled.

"move up potter let me in beside you" pacey said smiling.

Joey also smiled and slowly moved over to let pacey in.

Her head went straight on to his chest his arms went right round her and he kissed the top of her head.

The others walk in and see joey and pacey cuddling up close to each other.

"Hey"jen said quietly.

As did jack.

They both came up and gave joey a hug.

Grams also did the same

.Bessie was last to come up to her sister."am sorry " bessie whispered into joeys ear.

Joey's eyes watered up and said its ok.

The next day pacey was still their ..he didn't leave joey's side all night.

"sweetie you must be tired ...go home"joey said.

"NO potter ...i want to stay here with you ".Joey just smiled and they kissed and hugged.

They got interupped by jen and jack..they had brought cards and a teddy saying get well soon on it !.

Joey and pacey thought it was sweet and said thank-you.

"So..when are you aloud home?"jen asked.

"Uh..a few days "replied joey.

"Good..we miss you guys .." jack said.

Joey smiled at him as did pacey.

Later on joey had conviced pacey to go home and have a shower and get something to eat.

Joey was just relaxing reading a magazine called O.K.

Then she saw dawson come into the ward.

"what the hell are you doing here ??" joey damaded.

"AM here to tell you am glad your baby died...i knew you wouldn't want pacey's baby ..since you don't love him ...you love me "!

Joey looked at him with anger in her face.

Pacey was just grabbing a box of choclates and a teddy for joey and he headed back to her ward.

He walked in to see joey at the verg of tears and dawson saying that he was glad the baby was dead.

Pacey ran up to him and punched him.

He fell to the floor and pacey kicked him in the stomach ,the side ..everywhere.

A nurse had to stop him and pull him off ,

" what the hell is going on ?" she damanded.

"He was saying horrible stuff to me about the baby ...pacey was just trying to get him to stop " joey said through tears.

The nurse looked at joey sympathetcly and called surcuity.

They dragged Dawson away.

Pacey just hugged joey.

She hugged into him too.

The docter came in to check on joey to see if she was ok .

A few days later joey was aloud home.

She was glad to be back.

Pacey and joey decided even though the baby wasn't full term and they can't bury it ,they where going to let off balloons and name her.

One by one everyone let go of their balloons which had personal messages tied to them.

Pacey and joey where last to let go of their balloons..

"Bye katie " joey said with tears flowing down her face.

Pacey put his arms round joey and they mourned together .

Everyone had sad looks on their faces.

One last time joey and pacey looked up to see all the balloons floating away into the bright blue sky.

Months later joey and pacey where still going strong.

By now everyone had heard about joey and pacey's baby and where saddened by the news.

Pacey walked through the jewlars shop and said " yes that ring right there " he said pointing to the princess-cut ring.

The woman behind the counter smiled and said thats the perfact choice.

Pacey smiled as he watch the woman put the ring into a light pink box.

Joey was putting the finishing touches to her make-up ,Pacey had told her to be ready and to meet him at the peir at 7.00pm.

She walked down the the peir and saw a romantic table set up with candles and rose petals,And a few full roses.

Joey was touched by what pacey done.

She ran a finger along the roses .

The air was calm ,Stars brightly light up in the sky.

Suddenly joey heard romantic low music she turned round to see pacey standing their smiling.

"Hey"pacey said

."hey"joey replied.

Pacey and joey leaned in for a kiss.

They sat down and they couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces

.After they had ate pacey said "Can i have this dance Miss potter ?" pacey asked putting his hand out for joey to take.

"Yes you may"joey repiled and took his hand.

Suddenly pacey came out of the passionate embace..and got down on one knee.

Joeys face was full of shock.

Everyone had knew pacey was going to purpose.

"Miss Joey potter..will you marry me ?" pacey said.

Joey just looked and said .." yes ..yes yes yes of course i will".Pacey smiled and slipped the pink princess-cut ring onto her finger.

She stared at the ring and smiled.

They both started to dance again and pacey said " you have made me the happiest man on earth".

Joey looked at him and said "You have made me the Happiest woman ever".

The both smiled and kissed passionately


	8. Chapter 8

**THE MOMENT CHAPTER 8,THE WEDDING **

God this can't be happening pacey thought.

He was tied onto a pole and was half naked.

It was his stag night ..and the boys decided to play a trick on him.Jack,and some others from school.

He couldn't phone joey..as she was having her hen night with jen andie abbie .

Andie had came to town last week to see her brother jack.

Pacey was able to free one arm so he decided to call the only other person's phone number he knew by heart.Mitch Leery.

Mitch had laughed when he heard what happened and said he would be right over.

Mitch stepped out of his house and started to drive and then saw dawson walking along the street.

"hey son" mr leery said as he slowed down.

"Oh hey dad..where you off two?"dawson asked."uh..to save pacey " mitch said smiling."Why..whats happened to him?" dawson said with a lil bit of worry in his voice.

Even through they wern't friends anymore,they did grow up together.

"Well since it was his stag night tonight ..some of the guys tied him to a pole .uh half naked"mitch said still laughing at it.

Dawson also laughed."Let me come with you...you might need help".Mitch leery looked at his son as he sat himself in the seat next to him."Really??"Mitch said."Yeah...i think its about time we talked anyway"dawson said.

His father just nodded and started driving again.

Finally pacey thought when he saw the familiar car drive up.

Mr leery stepped out ..then dawson.

Pacey was shocked that he had came along with Mr leery.

"Thanks for helping me out Mr leery...dawson".Pacey said as he put Mitches jacket on.

"Its fine pacey...uh i'll wait in the car ..and you can return my jacket tomorrow or something"mr leery said.

He left leaving dawson and pacey to talk."uh..so howz wedding plans going?"dawson asked.

"uh great..everything is uh done"pacey replied.

They both looked uncomfotable .

"Listen pacey am sorry ..for everything i done and i know i should ave just left you and joey alone i hope you can accept how sorry i am"dawson said.

Pacey looked at his ex best friend."yeah i can accpet that...but its gonna take time for me and for joey to forgive you"pacey replied.

"Yeah i know ...but am willing to wait cuz i miss my two best friends"dawson said.

Pacey smiled and they both walked to the car.

Joey was having the time of her life her ,jen,andie and abbie where painting nails doing hair..basically just having a night of relaxing in jen's house, also had some alacahol.

"So you excited about the wedding "andie asked joey.Joey smiled..

"yes i am ...i really am i can't wait ..i just hope everything goes ok"joey said.

"Of course it will"jen told joey.

They continued to do the things they where doing when the door went.

Jen shouted i'll get it and ran out .

She came back in with pacey,jack,will and dawson.

"Oh my god what the hell are you guys doing here?" joey said .

"Well hun lets just say...me and jack ..we aint friends anymore"pacey said.

Joey laughed and said " ok what did he do to you baby ?"joey said walking over to him..he was now fully dressed !.

"They tied me to a pole half naked !!"pacey replied.

Joey laughed and they kissed." aw baby " joey said between kisses.

Will and andie hit it off pretty quickly and Dawson and abbie where too.

Joey had dragged pacey with her to make milk-shake for everyone and also to ask why the hell dawson was their.

"He said he was sorry and he gave this big speech lets just say it was convincing and plus Mr mitch Leery helped me outta my crisis"pacey said.

"Also i told him that it would take a lil while for us to forgive him..and i don't think we will have a problem with him anymore".

"Why not?"joey asked.

"Well i don't know why you didn't notice but him and abbie ..are flirting like hell"pacey said.

Joey smiled."I hope they get together ...then he can leave us alone ..to get on with our lifes".Joey said.

"Yeah"pacey said and they kissed .

Joey woke up with rose petals on her bed.

She smiled and threw them up in the air and some landed on her head.

There was a knock on her door and in entered bessie and bodie with breakfast ,Pancakes with strawberries.Joey smiled.

"Hey sweetie"bessie said."How you feeling?".

Joey looked at her smiling sister and shouted "Am getting married today !!".

"You sure are hunny"bessie said.

"Who put these rose petals on my bed jeoy asked.

"Uh pacey came round early this morning and done it "bodie said smiling.

"Oh really how'd he look "joey asked questionly.

Bodie laughed and said " he was glowing like you ".Joey smiled.

After breakfast andie,jen and abbie came over to help joey with her hair and make-up.

Bessie was helping too.

Her wedding dress was hung up in bessie's room.

Her wedding dress was White,and desined like the model jordan's aka katie price.

Only her's was white.

The bride's maid dresses where light pink and they all had pink and white lillies to carry down the aile.

Her hair was Falling down in perfact spiro curals.

For make-up she went for Nice and natural.

Pacey was in dawson's house as mr leery and dawson said they wanted to help.

Jack and will also came over as well as his brother doug.

They all had they suits on and they where ready to go.

"You look great pacey"dawson said to him before they left

."Thanks man"pacey said

.Everyone had arrived at the lil church for the wedding.

Joey was putting on the last touches to her make-up in the dressing room.

Everyone was just waiting on the bride to be.

The music started to play and they bride's maids started walking down with their patners.

Andie was with Will.

Jen was with Jack

.And Abbie was with dawson.

Finally it was the bride's turn to walk down the aile.

Since Joey's father was in jail pacey's dad had offered to walk her down.

She gladly Accepted.

As soon as pacey saw joey his eyes filled up with tears ..she looks soooo beautiful he thought.

Joey's eyes also fill up When she saw pacey who also looked stunning.

As soon as she reached the bottom of the aile she gave Mr witter a kiss on the cheek a and stood by pacey .

"Hey "they both whispered looking into each others eyes.

After all the stuff they had been through..they both finally said I Do.

And then the preist said "You may kiss the bide".Pacey smiled and said "finally".Joey laughed and met his kiss.

At the after party joey had changed into a lil pink tutu and a pink top.

The person who made her wedding dress also made that for the after party.

After all the speeches it was pacey's turn.

"Well joey hunny we made it..we made it without any hassle...And you're finally my wife...It's to late to back out now you know"Pacey said and everyone laughed."No am kidding...but i just want to say...i love you always have and always will,.Mrs witter you taught me that it didn't matter what other people thought .You made me a better man and am soooo gratefull for that.Yu've turned my life round potter and i wanna say thank you".

Joey was in tears as was he..and a lot of other people.

Thank god they brought hankeys they all thought.

It was joey's turn.

"Pacey you always annoyed me in so many ways".Pacey laughed and so did every one eles."But i always knew i felt something.Pacey your the one who taught me how to drive and Put up with my tantrums and Gave me my best summer ever. .There is nothing more i can say other than ..i love you and i always will".Every one clapped and pacey stood up and grabbed his wife and kissed her over and over and over again.

Their faces where still covered in tears but it was tears of happiness.

2 Years on joey and pacey are still together and have twins called katie and joshua,they also have another one on the way a girl and the're gonna call her grace.

Jen and jack where also married too and had 1 child called amy.

Dawson had purposed to abbie and she said yes and they also have one on the way.

Its a girl and they are thing about calling her maggie or lexi.

Andie and will are taking things slowly and are really happy.

**HEY GUYS I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I LIKED WRITING IT :) AND A BIG THANKS TO THE PPL WHO REVIEWED :) I HOPE YOU READ MORE OF MY FAN-FICS XXXLOTS OF LUFF SHANNIE BELLE XXX P/J FOREVA XXXXX**


End file.
